


To Kiss a Machine

by writingissues



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Razers wonders what it would be like to kiss Aya. Razaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kiss a Machine

**Author's Note:**

> for Prompt #5 Kissing of the 30 Day OTP Challenge I am doing on Tumblr. 
> 
> Also really in love with this couple.

Razer would wonder what it was like to kiss Aya, despite his better intentions. The thoughts, fantasies really, grew so much that it became harder to ignore. Despite the harsh voice persisting in the back of his mind that he couldn't do this. It was a betrayal to Illana! He had too much to make up for, why did he deserve any happiness?

She was a machine as well, a machine couldn't love, not like a human. Razer knew what was expected in a relationship, what he wanted and that Aya could not give him that. Even if Aya was different, how she smiled and how she spoke was more and more living like than he ever wanted to admit. And she had warmth as well, the tips of her green fingers, and her cheeks. It wasn't something you noticed at first, but Razer knew.

He thought of this at night, alone in the cold room with only the hum of the ship and sounds of his crew mates showing they were alive, and he wasn't alone. His room was dark, no light coming in and he was alone with his thoughts, which always went back to Aya.

What she had said that day, and expression, or a conversation they had. The shape of her mouth, and how he felt himself watching her lips more than what was comfortable for a man to do. It was wrong, and embarrassing to think of his chest tightening with thought of her, that he was changing because of her. Aya was a computer, a machine. His feelings, whatever they were, could never be returned, no matter how alive she acted.

At times it did feel that excuse was becoming less valid as time went on.

Razer sighed as he turned, his eyes closed. There was no time to think about this, they had a job to get back to Oa as well as confronting the Red Lanterns. He had no business thinking about Aya in that way, and he really did not deserve the luxury of being happy and what came with that. Plus, even if Aya could and wanted to, why would she want to be with a man that killed and was consume with so much rage?

Even with the logic it never stopped the fantasies, of holding her and touching her. His lips against hers, and if there was a difference he could find. Would she become warmer than before? What would happen and how would she react? It was tempting, and he wanted to know but it would never be.

Like always, he could only turn to his fantasies, ignoring the guilt that it was someone else he turned to at night during these times, and looked forward to seeing in the day, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Wondering how she would act in the kiss, he knew Aya and no matter what she would be curious, maybe even unresponsive at first until, somehow, it clicked in what to do. The push of her lips against his, eager almost? Curious as his own, to feel that strange mixture of cold and warm, of machine and life that she somehow balanced.

Would she touch his chest? Or hold his hands? Would he cup her face, bringing her closer, deepening it as she opened her mouth to his?

The possibilities swayed in his mind as he finally turned over and buried his face into the hard pillow, he was a fool thinking this way. She was a machine, she would never understand the act and what it meant to him. And if she did, it would be the logistics of it, since that's how it was with Aya, no matter how much she seem to understand emotion, or come to.

All of this would only end in pain, as it always did when it came to Razer. Even so, no matter how he pushed it away, the image came back and he knew, like how it had been lately, he would have trouble meeting her eyes in the morning, which would lead to questioning of how adequate his dreams and sleep were.

She could never know just what he had thought.


End file.
